Fireside Revelations
by FanficAddictGal
Summary: Darcy finds himself distracted by the fire...and his wife. A continuing story- by request!
1. Fireside Revelations

**Fireside Revelation:** **A Pride and Prejudice Fanfic**

The crackle of the fire recently stoked momentarily interrupts his concentration. The quill remains suspended over the half completed page while he valiantly tries to regain his thoughts. Although not a large business matter, it still requires his attention and as master of Pemberley, he wants all in his acquaintance to know he values their communication.

It is no shock to him that in present days he had struggled more with this absence of mind. Much news had been received as to cause consideration. The flames silent again, he once more attempts to finish the missive.

This time, it is not a spark which draws his attention, but a soft, deep breath from the only other individual remaining in the library. At this, Fitzwiliam abandons the endeavor completely. The business will have to wait. He has another, more important concern at present.

Turning from the writing desk, he soon discovers the source of such a sigh.

A comfortable armchair, situated to provide warmth from the fire but not overheat the person occupying it, only partially hides its guest. A lap blanket, once laid on its owner, now lies in a heap at her slippered feet.

Darcy softly approaches his wife and is struck anew at her appearance. Her cheeks, naturally rosy, are flush from the fire's heat. An abandoned book rests in her lap, bookmarked halfway. Although a great reader, it seems her fatigue overcame her desire to complete the novel. Her eyelashes twitch slightly in sleep, her breath slow.

As they had no social engagements to occupy their evening, Elizabeth had consented to his request of leaving her hair relatively unbound. His fingers play with the small ribbon securing her braid. He wishes she had agreed to permit it its freedom but he understood that it would be improper if any servants happened upon them.

He gently removes the novel, marks her place, and sets it on the small table next to them. As he leans forward to pick up the blanket, he sees his wife stir.

She blinks away sleep slowly and upon seeing him in front of her, graces him with a drowsy smile. "Apparently," she says quietly, "Mrs. Radcliff's tales no longer hold my attention as they did when I was a girl. I apologize for my lack of attention..."

Darcy interrupts her apology with a kiss to her forehead. "I'm not slighted by your fatigue Elizabeth. I came over only to ensure you were comfortable. But, perhaps, an armchair is not the most favorable place for a lengthy rest. Will you permit me to take you to our chamber so you can properly sleep?"

Having the intuition of a man married for over a year, he knew her next comment. "I will retire with you if you are up to the company."

Elizabeth readily agreed to these terms and outstretched her arms. He collected her into his with ease.

"Do you need anything for your comfort before I take you upstairs?"

As had become habit in the months before, Elizabeth followed his gaze to the only now increasing middle of her gown. "I believe we are quite well at present thank you. All we require is your person."

He chuckled at the bluntness of which she voiced her request. "I believed you to be fatigued Mrs. Darcy."

"Not so much so that I can't enjoy the company of my husband. Besides, as you have just witnessed, I already napped."

Darcy's deep laugh continued even after the library door closed.


	2. Rainy Reflections

**Chapter 2: Rainy Reflections**

What harm could a little rain do to her high spirits? If anything, the sight of the much needed drops skating down the glass brought more joy.

Indeed, very little could remove the happy bloom from her cheeks.

No, she wouldn't be taking her daily walk today; the gardens would have to do without her company. Although the moisture would be ample compensation for her lack of attendance.

She was sure Mrs. Reynolds would be greatly relieved to retire from watching her Elizabeth's slow progress across the lawn. The older lady had taken on the role of guardian with the same earnest dedication she devoted to all her duties. Since Elizabeth and Darcy had shared their happy news with Pemberley's staff, Mrs. Reynolds had made herself even more essential to her mistress.

As she began this new journey into motherhood, Elizabeth was grateful for the housekeeper's reassuring presence. She was always within reach should Elizabeth require her; whatever whim or notion that overtook the younger woman was completed with quick consideration.

"Do you require anything else for your comfort ma'am? Do you wish the fire to be stoked? The rain brings with it a coolness that may cause a chill."

Setting aside the stitching of her baby's christening gown, Elizabeth turned with a smile. "I'm quite well, thank you. Should I feel cold, my wrap is well within reach."

Mrs. Reynolds bobbed a curtsy and eying the fabric on her lady's lap, remarked, "It looks very well madam. If I may be so bold, have you decided what ribbon you will edge the gown with? Have you any motherly inclination as to what you carry?"

When Elizabeth remained silent, Mrs. Reynolds stammered an apology, "I beg your pardon Mrs. Darcy. Was I too forward?"

The dark haired woman shook her head. "Not at all Mrs. Reynolds. I welcome your inquiry and I do have a partiality but am hesitant to share it at present. We shall see if I'm correct when the time comes."

The housekeeper acknowledged the statement with another small curtsy, leaving her mistress to the exertions of the tiny garment.

When alone once more, Elizabeth fingered both shades of the ribbon she had laid upon the chair's arm; a muted blue and a soft yellow.

Both hues would do for either a boy or a girl but she knew which one she preferred. Taking the length of the trimming in hand, she held it against the gown.

Her father had told her once that at each of their births, he witnessed a remarkable similarity.

All five daughters had arrived with a full head of light blonde hair.


	3. A Spirited Search

**Chapter 3: A Spirited Search**

She was feeling exceptionally playful today.

She had been contemplating ideas for how she could conduct mischief in a way that would both surprise and amuse her husband. It wouldn't do to have him relegated to Pemberley's books where there was such fun to be had.

Not even bothering to conceal her smile, Elizabeth began preparations.

The ledgers and correspondence seemed unending. No matter how many he addressed, piles still sat waiting his perusal. Days such as this one made him wish the estate's inner workings were not so complex.

Darcy dropped the quill with a heavy sigh. The task, it seemed, would take much longer than originally thought. Perhaps a cup of tea would renew his energy.

Before he had a chance to summon a servant though, there was a knock at his door. He bid the person enter and found his frustration somewhat improved when his wife entered.

"I apologize for disturbing your work Fitzwilliam but it appears I've misplaced a certain item. I've looked about the usual places and thought perhaps it may be found here."

Darcy swept his arm to encompass the room. "By all means."

He closed the door as Elizabeth began to examine the nearest settee, removing the cushions one by one. "May I assist in some way?"

She seemed to still for a moment. Her tone was cheerful when she replied, "I don't believe so. I shall only be a moment."

He nodded in response and it was only then that he noticed her state of undress. Aside from the occasional discarded spencer or bonnet, his spouse always wore the clothing necessary to receive visitors or be seen by the servants.

Now here she was before him, in stocking clad feet!

Elizabeth, appearing to be oblivious to this faux pas, continued her search.

The hem of her dress grazed her heels as she spun to look in another direction. When she lifted the filmy material to step over a discarded book, affording him a generous amount of ankle as well, his cravat became uncomfortably tight. How could one woman be so unmindful of the sensations she produced?

He made his way, quite unsteadily, back to the desk chair. Just then, Elizabeth paused in her study of a bookcase to give him a quick smile. Her eyes were animated and her cheeks flushed. She was well aware of what she was doing.

He was silent but amused as she approached him. It was only with a great effort that he prevented his jaw from meeting the floor at her next action. She gathered the fabric of her gown almost to her shins. She proceeded to get down on her knees, reaching under the desk with her free hand.

Darcy loosened his cravat.

In what felt like hours but in reality was only seconds, her arm came back triumphantly with the missing day slippers.

Unable to contain his appreciation any longer, Darcy collected his wife in his arms. There was a light thud as the padded shoes fell once more to the ground. They both chuckled.

"Whatever am I to do with you Mrs. Darcy?"

She beamed back at him before leaning in for a kiss.


	4. A Perfect Prison

**Chapter 4: A Perfect Prison**

"It's so dreary," Georgiana remarked, pushing the curtain of the window seat aside to once again gaze out. The same gloomy prospect met her inspection- a dull grey sky occupied with clouds that refused to either depart or shed themselves of their rain.

Which, inevitably, meant another day confined indoors.

"It should not last too much longer I imagine," Elizabeth replied, trying to bolster her sister-in-law's spirits. She barely refrained from adding a sigh of her own.

The last few mornings had promised similar weather and for herself, a woman used to an active existence, it was beginning to wear on her nerves. With her husband out aiding Charles Bingley in a business affair, the house's silence was becoming increasingly uncomfortable.

She and Georgiana had done everything in their power to amuse themselves but on this their third day of "imprisonment", had not a single idea left. The younger Darcy woman had taken up the habit of fluttering from window to window, hoping for a change each time she stared out the glass. Elizabeth has started a small bonnet but found herself lacking the enthusiasm to complete one more stitch.

A rather hearty kick from the one whom the bonnet would belong caused the expectant mother to pause. Laying her hand on the swell of her growing belly, she rubbed softly. The motion stilled but not before Elizabeth was reminded again of the newest addition who would be joining them in a few short months.

"Are you well Lizzie?"

Georgiana, who had been one of the first to hear her news, was all excitement at the thought of a baby in the house. She had thrown herself completely into the preparations and even asked if she could be present at Elizabeth's lying in- a request which the mistress of Pemberley had gladly accepted.

Although it was more common practice for the woman's mother to be in the room when her time came, she would not be bowing to this stipulation. If possible, she would even ask for Fitzwilliam to be with her. He was her spouse and father to the child she carried. Why shouldn't he be involved in such an event? He himself had expressed his desire to be with her when her pains started.

"Quite well thank you. I was just surprised by a sudden burst of energy from the baby."

Elizabeth caught the dreamy look of her sister-in-law at her statement. Society also believed it inappropriate for a woman to cause the notice of others at the changes a pregnancy brought.

Yet another belief she refused to accept.

Providence had made Darcy within reach at the baby's first movement and although he sought her permission first, she welcomed his hand at her belly to feel for himself. Her husband's unrestrained joy at experiencing even a portion of this pregnancy with her was all she needed to make the decision. After that, she was adamant in including him in whatever way she could. Now, he did so without a second thought.

When Georgiana remained silent, Elizabeth turned to find her looking rather hesitant. If not for Fitzwilliam's uncertainty, she would have had a challenging time interpreting the look. However, as she was well acquainted with what her sister was pondering, Lizzie decided to broach the question herself.

"I've seen that expression before Georgiana. I would happily welcome you here to feel the baby."

Elizabeth patted the cushion next to her and Georgiana scurried like a child to her side. "Oh, thank you!"

They only had to wait a moment before the child made its presence known a second time. Guiding her sister-in-law's fingers, Lizzie placed them at her side.

Georgiana gasped at the contact and then giggled. "It's amazing!" Elizabeth joined her laughter.

"I soon won't be the youngest Darcy," the blonde haired girl's eyes shone with glad tears. "A title I happily relinquish. I can't wait to be an aunt."

Grasping both Georgiana's hands in her own, "I know you will be a wonderful aunt. Because you are already the best sister I could ask for."

The next few minutes passed in contented quiet as the two women celebrated in the new roles they would soon experience. With these cheerful thoughts, the inside of Pemberley became a most perfect "prison."


	5. A Feminine Frustration

A Feminine Frustration

Elizabeth had entered the room with the express intent of completing some correspondence. A letter from her mother was the first to await reply- most likely filled with news of Lydia, Wickham and all manner of related information she didn't anticipate reading.

Her youngest sister could do no wrong in the eyes of their mother and for that purpose, Lizzie placed the sealed letter at the back of her pile. Her hands stilled at the next wax seal she encountered. Her lips stretched into a genuine smile at the handwriting on it's front. Jane!

Completely captivated by what the note could include, Lizzie's slippered feet padded over to the desk by the window. Her finger slid under the melted wax as she sat. Before she could lose herself in her favorite sister's communication however, she encountered a problem.

A few months ago, a simple task such as penning a letter would have been relished and comfortably accomplished.

Now was a different matter.

The roundness of her still increasing middle, even at this late stage in her pregnancy, stalled her ability to finish her task. It nudged up against the dark stained wood, preventing her from reaching the ink and quill.

The letter momentarily forgotten, Elizabeth expended all her energy on trying to resolve her challenge. She maneuvered and shuffled; huffed and wriggled. She swung her legs and she pushed the chair back. It was no use.

Her husband happened upon her just as she was ready to admit defeat and ask a servant to puzzle out a solution. She stood with hands on her hips, morning gown fluttering as she surveyed the desk.

"You look like you are in need of assistance Elizabeth," His smile was both affectionate and amused. "Might I provide it?"

He could tell his wife's frustration was great when the kiss he placed on her cheek failed to cheer her.

"I had hoped to finish some letters but it appears the desk won't accommodate my new size." Her palm moved to her belly despite the challenge it posed.

Darcy's fingers lay atop of hers and a portion of her vexation ceased.

"I believe I have a solution my dear."

Elizabeth watched bemused as Fitzwilliam went to the closet in the far side of the room. There was a scuffling as items within were moved. A few moments passed and the familiar waistcoat and trousers returned, carrying an average sized object.

"My father had this commissioned when my mother was expecting Georgiana. She was very much like you, my mother. She wanted to continue her daily activities even when her lying in approached- her correspondence included."

As he approached her, Lizzie noticed what he carried was a portable writing desk.

"If you wish, there are tall legs that can be added so you can sit by the window and write."

Elizabeth's hand went to her mouth. "Where would you like me to set it?"

He set the desk down and the instant his hands were free, she was in them, a few tears soaking his shirtfront.

He had grown accustomed to these displays of emotion since the announcement of her pregnancy. He simply patted her arranged curls and allowed her what time she needed to collect herself.

She sniffed delicately a short time later, pulling away. He easily returned her smile.

"Sometimes your consideration and care are to much for me Mr. Darcy," she whispered. "I am blessed indeed to have you as my husband."

"It is my pleasure Elizabeth. Now, what say we set up your new desk so you can complete your letter to Jane?"

She reached for the crook of his arm and falling into contented silence, husband and wife made their way.


	6. A Drowsy Design

A Drowsy Design

The grim and austere expressions of those painted in Pemberley's portrait gallery cannot remove Darcy's

Dark eyes are softened with delight and the smile cannot be removed from his lips. The source of such a reaction is the same as it has always been and likely will forever be- Elizabeth.

He approaches the room which contains his wife but hesitates before turning the knob to interrupt her solitude. 

He needs to school his expression if he is to convince his spouse he has no design in mind. Mirth will quickly give him away, preventing the endeavor he has set out to accomplish.

The cloth at his neck is needlessly straightened. The bottom of his waistcoat receives a stern tug.

It takes more effort than usual but he does manage to remove all traces of his previous humor. And then he enters.

In the hours since breakfasting together, he has had little occasion to view his wife. However, the reports of Georgianna and Mrs. Reyholds, given with both sympathy and amusement, have given him a good understanding of the situation.

His footfalls echo loudly in the room's stillness but do not alert the sole occupant. He does not wish to startle her so he announces his presence with a muted cough. It has the desired affect. The brunette's head lifts lazily, eyes unfocused for a moment before seeing him.

She takes up the fabric bunched in her lap as if it were never abandoned. No mention of what just occurred is forthcoming. Darcy feels his lips twitch in response to the action. He has played this game with her before and knows of the need for careful maneuvering.

The settee's cushions welcome his form as he finds a place beside her: close enough to view but not enough to cause inquiry. Her gaze meets his and he notes the slight rise of her chin, the glint in her eyes.

"Have you need of me?"

He produces a sigh that is hopefully somewhere between heavy and believable. Although an effort to set the stage for their conversation, it does in part express his genuine feelings. The day has already been of great length.

"No, I was simply seeking a moment's reprieve."

She acknowledges his statement without question and returns to her project.

He allows silence to again dominate the room. It will aid in his attempt.

Although she believes it to be unnoticeable, he and others can clearly see the exhaustion in her frame. So much so that she has already succumbed to the condition twice- in each occasion while speaking with someone. She had awakened several moments later and carried on the conversations, much to their amusement. However, they were of the opinion he might have greater success in persuading his wife she required rest.

At more than eight months, Elizabeth had borne the symptoms of her condition quite well and with little complaint. The persistent sign of strain in her carriage as she approached delivery though was worrisome. She knew, as did he, it was important she stay well rested so she could bear the approaching labour.

Her lids blinked slowly and he decided to move forward.

He brushed his own, permitting his muscles to loosen gradually. He could feel her eyes upon him as he did so. Feet crossed at the ankles; an absent scratch of his head... giving the appearance of complete relaxation.

When he had slackened enough to give the idea of fatigue to his spouse, he took his performance further, using his voice to increase his sincerity.

"I wasn't aware correspondence could be so taxing. I admire your fortitude in continuing to write those important to you Elizabeth."

She seemed astounded by the compliment and stammered a hushed thank you.

He injected a gravelly tone to his next statement, continuing the charade.

"If I hadn't escaped the study, I would likely have remained..." he halted, fist at his mouth, eyes closed. Elizabeth's eyes widened as he stifled a yawn...one not entirely put on.

"Apologies," he said. "It appears my removal from the task has had the opposite effect of what I intended."

"Are you well?" Concern distorts her question.

He nods haltingly. "Would you mind terribly if I remained here and simply closed my eyes? It's too early to retire to our chamber. I don't think I can manage further letter writing until I have greater energy."

"Of course," she whispers, needlework forgotten. She brushes his hair affectionately.

He makes one last effort to "fight" his sleepiness, before his head nods backward to the sofa. He isn't as tired as he pretends to be but she would be suspicious if he didn't act in his usual manner.

He is still very much alert to the woman next to him and can sense her indecision at the unspoken offer he has presented. She can remain willful, clinging to her facade of liveliness or join him.

Remaining still for a few moments, it's evident he'll need a final action to rid her of uncertainty.

At the furrowing of his brow, her choice is made.

She draws close, the click of her discarded slippers and swish of gown joining a lengthy exhale. She's at last surrendering. The pressure of her head is slight at first. When he feels the full weight of her against him, his grin returns.

His design for her drowsiness has been a success.


	7. Morning Musings

Morning Musings

Removing himself from the large tub, Fitzwilliam absently accepted the dressing gown his valet presented to him. He excused the servant with a slight nod of his head and the dark haired servant man bowed slightly before leaving his master alone.

He secured the tie at his waist while walking to the adjoining room- his and Elizabeth's bed chamber.

She was only just in the process of waking. Tendrils from her braid waved free, brushing the shoulders of her nightgown. Her back arched like that of a cat as she stretched, greeting him with a sleepy smile. His lips echoed the movement.

In the early moments of their acquaintance, he had once remarked that Elizabeth's sister "smiled too much." He had viewed the practice with distaste and a reserved man by nature, he had rarely indulged

Since marrying the woman situated on their bed he had done so more easily. He would never rival the extend of his wife or sister by marriage but the change was welcome. Many had commented on how it had softened his person.

Elizabeth idly drew her legs from the blankets. He watched in amusement as she maneuvered onto her stomach, head supported by her palms. In their moments together, they had mutually chosen to part with all restraint and her position now was evidence of the ease they had fostered with one another.

Her dark eyes were luminous in the early morning light and he caught the open admiration in her gaze.

Ah, so she had at last noticed his state of undress.

He could recall the first time he had witnessed such a reaction. He had chosen, rather impulsively, to swim in Pemberley's lake before continuing to the house. Not expecting to encounter any in his travel, he was surprised to come across the very woman who had dominated his thoughts for weeks. The same emotion had clouded her countenance then, tempered by embarrassment and flushed cheeks as was proper.

The full brilliance of her feelings, unabashedly expressed in this moment was beautiful to behold.

He slowly moved to join her, a drop of bathwater falling from his damp hair. His spouse seemed mesmerized by it's path and his skin began to warm.

He brushed the underside of her jaw, delighting in the shiver that accompanied his action. "Does Pemberley's mistress have all she requires to begin her day?"

She smirked. "I require the immediate attention of my husband sir."

His eyebrow raised at her bluntness, feigning surprise. "I'm sorry to hear your spouse is so remiss in his attentions. I shall fetch him at once."

He made to leave and chuckled when she crawled into his lap. Kisses were exchanged with complete freedom until both were breathless and dizzy.

"You sir, are a horrible tease," Elizabeth's words were hushed.

He laughed readily. "And I believe you would have it no other way my dear."


	8. Chapter 8 Easy Intimacies

Chapter 8- Easy Intimacies

Upon reaching her chamber, Elizabeth was met with the happy appearance of her nightgown. Her faithful maid had anticipated her desire and also laid out all she would need to complete her toilette before retiring. She sighed with pleasure.

"Thank you Sarah. I believe I can see to myself tonight." A small bob and she was left alone.

Lizzie felt no remorse leaving her husband to their company, especially as their visitors were Jane and Bingley. Her sister and brother-in-law were so obliging and kind there could surely be no offence.

Her gown was one easily removed without assistance as it was simple in design and the only sound in the candlelit room for several moments was the soft rustle of fabric. Gloves and slippers were idly abandoned as she seated herself at the dressing table. She had just begun to remove her few hair ornaments when there was a gentle knock at the door. "Yes?"

The welcome figure of Fitzwilliam entered, the light of a single candle flickering in his hand.

"Your sister and Bingley have also retired for the evening."

"I hope they were not displeased with my leaving early," she replied as she took off her earrings. He left the candle at their bed and approached her.

"Not at all. I think you know that if they'd not had the inclination, I would have shortly made my own excuses and joined you."

She graced his reflected image with a smile before turning. "Certainly. And if you had not been prompt, I would have schemed up some way of having you brought to me, despite the impression it might have given our guests. "

He offered his own smile before silencing her with a kiss. "I know enough of your frankness to believe you capable of it."

They both laughed softly, briefly falling into happy recollections of the past.

Darcy moved to unclasp her necklace and Elizabeth brought up the loose portions of her hair to accommodate him. The chain loosened, she let them fall again.

"I am glad you sent away Sarah," he stated. Her eyes closed as she felt his fingers move upward. "I was hoping to have this pleasure tonight."

He had done so all during their honeymoon, sending the maid on another errand so he could unpin and brush her hair. Once the surprise of him wanting to do so had settled, she found she enjoyed the intimacy of it. Sarah, of course, always performed the task with efficiency and gentleness but it was a vastly different experience with her husband.

Pins clinked into the glass much more slowly. Strands were unwound deliberately. Free of all structure, she felt her hair fall about her shoulders.

The brush seemed to glide through the loosened mass and she gave herself over completely to the ministrations of Fitzwilliam.

How long he brushed she could not say but when she returned to herself, a braid secured with ribbon hung at her back and Darcy was kneeling at her side. "My beautiful wife."

Their lips met again and when he offered his palm, she accepted and rose. "Your skill with a brush never fails to amaze me sir."

"I hope I never cease to amaze you my dearest Elizabeth."

And she extinguished the candle.


End file.
